


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warmth is always better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I used the word eggnog so it's a familiar term (at least for Americans?) and not distracting to the story, but there are different drinks that are like eggnog served all over the world. Just fyi! ;)

"Have a little more rum, Sese," Iker offers oh so helpfully, lifting up out of his seat on the couch to lean over Rubén with a half-empty bottle of rum, the glass of it clicking with Sergio's glass as he adds a little more rum to his eggnog.

Sergio only protests a little and his smile is as warm as his pinked cheeks as he lifts the glass to sniff at it as if he hadn't already had two glasses of it.

"I'm glad you made me try this. It's... it's..."

"Good?" Iker cannot take his eyes off of him and they smile at each other and half of the room is either glancing at them or snickering as they blatantly watch. Sergio's cheeks color even more so he takes another healthy drink, hoping it would at least make him less shy though it was certainly doing nothing for the warmth spreading through him, the slight fogginess in that pretty head of his.

"Mm. I need to go, Iker. I told my mom I'd be there for dinner tonight. All of our relatives are in from Sevilla, and..."

"But you didn't get here until a little over an hour ago. You've barely even relaxed. You haven't even taken off your shoes. Or your jacket." Iker is on his feet and Rubén theatrically moves out of his way, grinning over at Esteban as Iker closes in on his warm little gypsy. Iker crouches down to kneel in front of Sergio who is grinning at him, completely charmed and he's taken another few sips of his eggnog in all of this.

"I can't stay, I'm sorry. I had so much to do today and I just barely got to shop for anyone, and I haven't even wrapped your gift yet--"

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything," Iker murmurs, settling back on his haunches and he runs his fingers up one of Sergio's shins, over the buttery soft corduroy clothing it and his eyes are melted sweetness and searching Sergio's with a low, secret smile. Sergio's tummy tingles and his hand tightens on his glass and he really, really doesn't want to get up. At all.

"I wanted to. You're one of my best friends, and I wanted you to know--"

"How sexy you think I am? How you just can't resist me anymore?" Iker grins as he curls down to press his mouth to Sergio's knee, rubbing his lips there instead of kissing and in his slightly drunken state it feels amazing, just amazing. Sergio laughs and laughs.

"You're such a flirt when you're drunk," Sergio smiles, finally setting his glass down to reach down and gently shove Iker's shoulders, smiling even more as Iker topples to one side and falls flat on his ass and incidentally almost against Sergio's legs. He rests his cheek on the tops of Sergio's thighs and gazes up at him through heavy eyelashes.

"Is it working?"

Sergio's cheeks are a deep rose now and it's spread down to his neck and he pushes himself to his feet, gently jarring Iker until he sits upright. Iker looks up at him like he's staring at a fresco in a cathedral.

"I've got to go," Sergio says softly, shy around Iker in ways he doesn't even understand, that he wants to apologize for and he wants to change and he wishes weren't there at all and his fingers graze through Iker's soft hair as he passes him on his way to the foyer. Iker is up in a flash and he doesn't even react to the pinch on his ass (probably Marcelo, maybe Guti) as he follows Sergio through the room that is warm with music and friends and cheerfully consumed alcohol. He watches Sergio say his goodbyes, watches him kiss cheeks, watches as large hands stroke down his soft face and the mane of his hair, every single person he encounters seeming taken with him, to be at least slightly in love with him. (Iker frowns a little to himself, feeling ridiculous and sophomoric for his pursuit of Sergio for a second: it's not his fault he's so charmed by that boy. It's really not!)

By the time Iker gets to the foyer himself, Sergio is wrapping his scarf around his neck, long, nimble fingers gathering sumptuous fabric to wrap it complicatedly in a way that Iker had never quite figured out. He glides over and catches his fingers on the scarf halfway through the process and Sergio actually gasps, his body relaxing when he realizes it's Iker, when he feels the tug of Iker's fingers on his scarf. Iker steps in close to him and he feels so warm.

"It's so cold out there, sweetheart. They're predicting a snowstorm tonight. It'll be up to your knees by morning," Iker informs him, his knuckles grazing Sergio's neck as he fumbles with the scarf, not tying it beautifully at all but Sergio doesn't seem to mind.

"I'll be okay. It's not far to my car and I've got heat. And a warm bed." Sergio adds the last sentence because he's a tease and he knows it and he cannot contain his smile at the longing look he gets from Iker for it. Iker tugs him closer with that scarf and his body sways towards Iker effortlessly. He reaches for the door and turns the knob to open it just slightly, a fast, cruel whip of cold air slicing into the heat of the room and it cuts across Sergio, chilling his nose and his fingertips immediately and Iker steps up against him protectively, shielding him from the cold and easing the door back closed with his foot. He takes Sergio's hands between his own and rubs them gently and Sergio can't even meet his eyes so he's smiling down between them.

"You're already freezing. You'll be shivering halfway to your car. I can't stand the thought of you out there alone in that cold. You should stay here with me tonight. I've got a heated super king mattress and down comforters and 1500-count egyptian cotton sheets and more pillows than you could ever need."

"But they're expecting me home. And tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and..." Sergio trails off weakly, not really finding much more to argue his case and he can't help the deep breath he draws in when Iker's hands find their way around his waist and settle on his hips. His eyes nearly fall closed as Iker leans forward to breathe him in, his nose ghosting over his neck and Sergio reaches for him in spite of himself, his own hands settling on Iker's stomach that is firm and soft at the same time and he blushes for even thinking that.

"At least stay and have another drink. To warm you up before you head out. And I'll let you borrow my coat before you leave so I can make sure you're warm." Iker links his fingers in Sergio's belt loops against expensive leather and tugs him forward with it, pressing their hips together briefly and Sergio's eyes widen in the low light at the sudden feel of Iker through their clothes. He walks back toward the livingroom and Iker follows close behind him and neither of them seem to want to be exposed to people just yet, both seem to crave near darkness and secret touches and Sergio's smile is much more demure by the time they emerge. "I have some brandy in my bedroom. Forgot to bring it back down last night. It'll warm you right up."

Sergio smiles to himself for that, pausing in front of the fireplace and Iker stays right against him, arms sliding around his waist and coming to rest on his stomach. Sergio gazes out at the fire and Iker stares down the line of Sergio's neck.

"Are you going to bring it down?" Sergio glances back at Iker, eyebrows raised expectantly, fully knowing what Iker is implying but he's had just enough alcohol to play coy. Iker smirks at him, hugging Sergio back against himself, honestly reveling in the crush of their bodies together.

"Don't you want to come upstairs and get some?" Iker's voice washes over Sergio's skin, over his cheek and down his jaw and he can hear Guti's teasing laughter behind him but he doesn't care. This is his night and his chance and Sergio feels too good to stop. Sergio laughs, real, honest to god laughter and Iker presses a hard, smiling kiss to his neck before disentangling from him, letting his hands drag over every inch of him they can before they separate. Sergio turns to face him and it's Iker's turn to look shy. "I'll be right back," he mumbles before turning on heel and walking quickly for the stairs.

Sergio makes his way back to the couch and he finds himself face-to-face with Guti who is practically beaming at him.

"What the fuck did you do to Iker?"

Sergio scoffs, reclaiming the remains of his eggnog and drinking it down. "I didn't do _anything_ , Guti. I think you spiked his eggnog or something. He's never flirted with me like this. Even when he got really drunk at Botín last month, he just kept offering to let me sit in his lap. Tonight, he's..." He settles back into the corner of the couch, his eyes lifted to stare at the ceiling above them where Iker inevitably was and he makes a soft sound of contentment.

"Go upstairs and suck him off. I've heard it's his favorite thing ever. Well, that and slow fucks."

Sergio's eyes sweep back down to catch on Guti and he nearly purrs.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. One of his exes told me that he literally fucked her all night. She was begging him to stop because she was exhausted but he just kept going. Seven hours."

Sergio bites down on his bottom lip.

"Maybe she was exaggerating."

"Maybe you want his cock."

Sergio reaches over to shove Guti lazily just as Iker reappears on the stairs, talking them two at a time, a large bottle of brandy clasped in both hands. He grabs two brandy glasses from the bar on his way over to Sergio and he wedges himself between him and Guti. He turns his back to Guti, pointedly ignoring him because he knew he was going to catch hell for his shamelessness later but he sure as hell didn't want it to start now. He pours brandy in both glasses and hands one off to Sergio before his own glass for a toast. Sergio meets his eyes with a gentle smile.

"I thought you were lying about the brandy."

Iker clinks their glasses together and grins at him.

"To honesty."

Sergio laughs before drinking the whole glass of brandy, setting the glass down next to the bottle on the coffee table and he can feel Guti's eyes on them.

"Tell me something honest." Sergio curls up on his side, head resting on his arms on the back of the couch and Iker drinks down his share of brandy, his glass going next to Sergio's. He reaches for the small, cashmere blanket draped over the arm of the couch and he spreads it across his and Sergio's laps, making sure Sergio is well tucked in and warm.

"Something honest?" Iker looks Sergio over while he thinks it over, moving a little closer so that he can run his fingers up and down Sergio's arm, stroking his fingers and his knuckles and his warm palm and Sergio watches him in absolute quiet, a small smile on his face. "I would forgo Christmas presents for the rest of my life if I could get a kiss from you right now."

"That's not honest, that's hypothetical," Sergio teases him, shifting as Iker does, nestling back deeper into the cushions as Iker draws closer, as he curls down over Sergio, the backs of his knuckles stroking over his burning cheek.

"That's the most honest thing I've ever said."

"Are you asking to kiss me?"

"I'm begging you to let me to kiss you."

"Just one kiss?"

"Anything you want. Anything," Iker's fingers brush over Sergio's mouth and their eyes are locked. Sergio nods just barely, just once, not blinking because the look in Iker's eyes isn't teasing anymore, it's intense and intimate and is making his entire body tingle. Iker spreads his hand over Sergio's cheek, his fingers slipping over his ear and into his hair and his thumb lines up alongside his mouth and he dips down to kiss Sergio so softly, to taste him just a little and Sergio's body curls up to him helplessly, his hands seeking Iker blindly and they end up holding onto the front of Iker's shirt. Iker, a man of his word, ends the kiss chastely but he can't help the few more he drops to Sergio's mouth as an afterthought, as a thank you. He watches Sergio lick his mouth and make it shiny on top of being slightly swollen and the surge of acute desire that tears up his spine almost makes him growl.

"Can you pour me some more brandy?"

Iker obeys, giving Sergio a little more than half a glass and they toast again but the toast is silent this time, understood but unspoken. When the glasses are empty they move even closer, curling up together and Sergio pulls the blanket up under his chin, snuggling into Iker and Iker indulges himself by wrapping his arms around him, his heart racing childishly but he holds onto him tightly. Sergio rests his cheek against Iker's chest and his eyes return to the fire in the hearth until he feels Iker's mouth pressing warm, soft kisses along his hairline and then he's closing them, smiling to himself at how unexpected this all is but it's been a long time since he's felt so relaxed.

"Sergio?"

"Mm?"

"Stay with me tonight," Iker asks him, his voice soft but the emotion is thick and they seem to be oblivious to everyone around them, to the fact that they're not alone and that they're not in love. "I've wanted to ask you so many times, and I finally am. Please." Sergio shifts against him and he wraps an arm around Iker's waist beneath the blanket, his other hand sliding down Iker's leg and pausing between them to press there, solid and warm and firmly. Iker draws in a deep breath and it comes out in a trembling exhale into Sergio's hair. He closes his eyes and allows himself to let out the softest moan. "Sergio."

"Yes," he whispers, pressing a single kiss to Iker's jaw and Iker's arms tighten around him gorgeously. Iker rocks up against his hand and Sergio grips him tightly, the feel of Iker's cock stirring against his palm absolutely delicious and perfect. "I'll stay."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pure Physics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556721) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)




End file.
